1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a twist-tie and specifically to a twist-tie which may be used to affix, secure, or adhere decorative ribbon or bow to a package.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The present invention relates to a two-way bow-tie having both an adhesive backing on a twist-tie which utilizes a solid flexible element such as wire adhered to the tie. The purpose of the combined twist-tie and adhesive backing is to enable the bowtie to be affixed to smaller packages (where the twist alone can be utilized) as well as to larger packages which require the adhesive backing because the length of wire incorporated in the twist-tie is insufficient to surround the entire package.
The prior art discloses a number of structures for securing a ribbon or bow to a package.
James, U.S. Pat. No. 2,368,838, affixes a ribbon or a bow to a package utilizing a special fixture which includes an adhesive backing and a thin flexible wire element formed in the fixture. The fixture is adhesively secured to the package and the bow tie secured to the wire element.
James, U.S. Pat. No. 2,562,192, discloses a package bow construction utilizing adhesive engagement only of the various portions of the bow and ribbon set for securing same to the package. James, U.S. Pat. No. 2,562,919, similarly teaches a decorative bow for adhering to packages where the bow is secured to the package and to the various overfolded and re-bent portions of the ribbon itself using adhesive.
Brodbeck, U.S. Pat. No. 2,584,254, teaches a bow including a primary bow portion, a secondary bow portion, a tying strip and an attaching plate. The tying strips in this patent are not utilized to adhere the bow to the package; however, the ends of typing strips may, if desired, be adhesively secured to the package. The principal method of securing is accomplished adhesively by engaging the plates to the package.
James, U.S. Pat. No. 2,681,525, overfolds a number of flat layers and utilizes a fastener to secure the center of the flat layer to a fastening base.
Miscovich, U.S. Pat. No. 3,174,886, adhesively engages slitted parts of a rosette to a package. Blish, U.S. Pat. No. 3,235,986, refers to an adhesively bonded label which is secured to a package. A portion thereof is preformed along fold lines to stand out and extend from the adhered portion of the label.
Schmidt et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,539,431, disclosures the securing of a decorative ribbon to a package via a holding card attached to the drawstring which is forced into a slit in the card. Adhesive is applied to the card. The ribbon is adhesively secured. The drawstring is not employed as alternative or additional ways of securing a bow to a package.
Cole, U.S. Pat. No. 4,201,806, affixes a ribbon via the use of a cord used with a stabilizing plate. The stabilizing plate element is slidably mounted on a loop of the cord. The stabilizing element is not adhesively engaged to the package. The stabilizing element is utilized in connection with the need to stabilize the ornament because of its construction and shape.
Duftler, U.S. Pat. No. 4,476,167, utilizes a substrate and a decorative ribbon. Mackrill, U.S. Pat. No. 4,527,719, features a backing plate and a length of tape secured to the backing plate. The tape is used to secure the ornament with a spring clip or safety pin as an alternative.
Nelson et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,634,612, and Truskolaski et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,713,267, contain identical disclosures relating to adhering ribbon fabric which employs adhering members formed in the ribbon fabric.